Automatic parking an automotive vehicle in a target parking location may be challenging due to unexpected disturbances present which can hinder the longitudinal control of the vehicle. These disturbances may be exacerbated while towing a trailer. The unexpected disturbances along the parking path of the vehicle may lead to undershoot or overshoot of the desired final location of the vehicle.